


I'm All For You

by prettysweet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Break Up, Cheating, Drabble, M/M, famous!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysweet/pseuds/prettysweet
Summary: Dan Howell, was a famous actor. Well and a partial singer, when he was younger, he released an album, which quickly hit the radio, and was being played everywhere. That album got him into acting and well, here he was now. Dan Howell didn’t sing anymore. Dan Howell had grown out of that, or really, lost his inspiration.Dan Howell was in a long term relationship with someone he didn't love.





	1. I'm Wishing For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dan falls in love with a twenty something from down the road

The lyrics are scribbled and messy on my page, my handwriting is shit. I’m the only one who can read them—I like it that way. Everyone can turn on the radio and hear the lyrics that way, not the messy, raw ones I’ve been writing for an hour.

Most of my songs are the same. Unrequited love, it’s what everyone writes about. Everyone writes about loving someone and not being loved back, and I’m just another artist, (I doubt we could call ourselves artists these days, just people who copy each other and call it art.) But if that many people write about unrequited love, it must be important, right? Or a big deal? More people write about unrequited love than they do about the time they fell over and got a painful gash in their leg, which eventually got infected leading to unbelievable amounts of agony. Unrequited love must hurt more than that, if so many people chose to write about it.  Another artist who writes about the boy down the road.

The boy down the road.

The boy down the road is sweet. He has ginger hair which on special occasion, he dyes black. He orders sweet more often than savoury when eating out. He’s special. He’s pure and untouched. He loves his family and is single. I write songs about him, he doesn't know. I wonder if he ever will, I wonder if he’ll figure out that the slightly famous pop star down the road is gay and likes him. I wonder if he notices that the guy singing on the radio has described him in great detail. I wonder if he knows.

I gain courage and talk you, I know it’s wrong. I know you can find someone better than me, but maybe I’m the only one who has the strength to keep you safe. I tell you my name and that I live up the road. You nod and ask if I’m waiting for anyone. I’m not.


	2. I'm All For You

Dan Howell, was a famous actor. Well and a partial singer, when he was younger, he released an album, which quickly hit the radio, and was being played everywhere. That album got him into acting and well, here he was now. Dan Howell didn’t sing anymore. Dan Howell had grown out of that, or really, lost his inspiration.

Dan Howell was in a long term relationship. Dan Howell was twenty five. Dan Howell was currently on his way to a movie premier. It was a low-key one, he was probably the most famous one there. He had first row tickets.

He arrived to the venue dressed in an expensive black three piece, dotted with silver sequins around the waist of the jacket. His tie had the same decorations to match. He hopped out of his limousine and headed to the red carpet, seeing at least a hundred photographers and journalists taking pictures of him. He smiled confidently and walked at a fast past, wanting to quickly get away from the cameras. A couple seconds later he was inside a giant marble looking lobby. He saw groups of people, chatting, all dressed in fancy and glamorous suits and dresses. His eyes glanced around the room and saw a large group of twenty somethings waving around camera’s and selfie sticks. They looked obnoxious. Dan looked closely at that crowd, and saw that not all of them were waving around their phones like idiots. One of them, thought, stood out to Dan. He was dressed in a metallic gold suit jacket and jeans, he had black hair. He looked soft. He looked nice, but it was something else, other than looks, that made him stand out. Dan couldn’t put a finger on it but whatever it was it made Dan wanted to take him home, to talk to him, to get to know him. To kiss him. He’d never talked to the guy, he didn’t even know his name and he already wanted to kiss him. He couldn’t think like that, not only was it weird, but unlawful. He’d had a girlfriend for three years, and he loved her- sort of. He loved her body, and she was gorgeous. He loved her personality, her voice, her lips on his own. But he didn’t _love_ her. No. She was perfect, she was amazing to live with, and to hang around. But only platonically and occasionally sexually. Maybe even sensually, but never romantically. He loved to play with her blonde short, curly hair. He loved that proud feeling when he’d go to a movie premier, to see a movie she was in. He loved the sound of her telling him how was excited she was when she was accepted to play a lead role. But he didn’t love her. His girlfriend, Jennifer, was beautiful, she was amazing, but not his. He didn’t want her, as great as she was.

Before long Dan was being escorted into a movie theatre, he was first in, and he passed the beautiful man with the metallic suit. They’d made eye contact, and Dan was too in awe to say anything to him. They just stared at each other as Dan entered the big room and took a seat. Dream guy was a couple rows behind him and to the left. As the movie started, Dan wondered if Phil was still staring him. He hoped he was. The starting credits played and Dan quietly turned around searching for his little crush. He hoped no one noticed him. He made eye contact with Phil again. Dan realised that, yes, his dream guy was staring at him. Phil quickly looked down, blushing. Dan didn’t turn back around though, not yet. He waited for the man’s eyes to drift back up, and as soon as their eyes made contact again, Dan smiled. Phil was blushing again. Dan, satisfied, turned around, knowing the guy was staring at him, and watched the movie.

Dan watched the rest of the movie, well he _tried_ to. All he could think about was the guy, thinking about him from a few rows behind. The more Dan thought about the guy, the more familiar he felt. He knew him from somewhere. Then it came to him, _Phil_. Phil. Phil was here. Huh. Dan furrowed his brows. He’d managed to be in the same room as Phil. Phil, the boy from his hometown. Phil, the boy with ginger hair. Phil, the boy who used to live on the same street as him. Phil, the boy who he used to write songs about. Phil, the boy who was now a man now. Dan used to write about the twenty one year old, used to fantasize about him. Talked to him once, before he moved away. How old would Phil be now? That would’ve been eight years ago. Phil was twenty nine now!? Twenty nine. Dan felt like time had stood still. He felt seventeen again. Dan wondered if Phil recognised him. Well he obviously did, he was _Dan Howell._ But did he recognise him as the seventeen year old who had a giant crush on him eight years ago? He doubted it. But still, Phil had taken an interest in him. Maybe they’d at least talk. What did this mean for Dan? Would he write songs again? Dan stopped himself, he’d seen Phil for no more than twenty minutes and he was already assuming he was going to become his muse again. Phil would’ve changed, it’s been _eight years._ Phil wouldn’t still be the dreamy dorky boy anymore. Well then, Dan would have to see what Phil was like now. Dan felt all his feelings for Phil rush back. He felt his heart speed up and a giddy smile pull at his lips. He went red. Goddammit, he hadn’t even talked to Phil and we already a mess. He repressed his giddy-ness. If was going to talk to Phil he was going to have to remain cool. Dan wanted to just talk to Phil already, he wanted this stupid movie to be over already! He wanted to kiss Phil, seduce him. He wanted to get to know Phil. He sighed, and sat through the movie. This would be over soon.

Dan gleamed with excitement when the movie ended and the end credits appeared on screen. He shot up from his seat, using stretching as an excuse to turn around and see Phil. Phil was looking at him- staring at him, and this time he was the one smiling. Dan smiled back, and winked. Before turning his eyes back to the front. Everyone around him got out of their seats as well and everyone started to filter out of the room. Dan was one of the first people to be let out, so he leaned against one of the large marble pillars, waiting for Phil to appear. When Phil did eventually enter the room, Dan tried hard to contain his excitement. He forced his mouth not to grin and willed his skin to not turn pink. They didn’t look at each other right away, instead Dan watched Phil chat to his little obnoxious friends. He was particularly talking to one woman with blonde hair and a selfie stick. Spinning around the room and show the camera everything. Dan still waiting a couple minutes for Phil to look at him, did he even know he was there? As if on cue Phil turned his head and saw Dan looked at him. He looked a little startled before smiling at him. Dan winked then looked down at the drink that had recently been pushed into his hands. Dan waited a couple more minutes, and still, Phil had made no efforts to talk to him. Why wouldn’t he? Dan was cute, and Phil obviously had taken interest in him, why wasn’t he- oh. Jennifer. His famous girlfriend, Jennifer Lawrence. Phil certainly wasn’t going to make a move on a taken guy. Dan would have to do it himself then. But what would Phil think, an obviously taken guy making a move on him. Was he even gay? Him and Jen were Hollywood's most beloved couple, what would Phil think? Not only would he know he was gay, but he didn’t love Jen. Well maybe if Dan did make a move on him, Phil would assume his relationship was for the camera’s, and wasn’t real. He was fine with Phil thinking that, as long as he got to kiss him. Obviously that was cruel, and if he wanted to go somewhere with Phil he’d have to tell him his situation. But he trusted Phil, he’d be fine with telling him that. A couple minutes later he saw Phil’s group walk in his direction, heading for the doors to leave. Dan didn’t look at Phil as he came closer, but instead reached out to his side and touched his arm as Phil passed him. Dan felt Phil stop in his tracks.

“I’ll be there in just a second guys,” Phil assured his friends before turning towards Howell. “Dan,” Phil said, breathlessly.

Dan turned his head and smiled. “Phil.” Dan couldn’t stop himself from his small smile turning into a huge grin. “You remembered me.”

“Who’s going to forget that _Dan Howell_ , living a couple houses away from them,” Phil smiled back.

“Well, that’s true. What brings you here?” Dan asked, regretting his words.

“It’s movie premiere, I’m here to see a movie,” Phil giggled. “Why are _you_ here, shouldn’t you attending a more high class one?” Dan rolled his eyes.

“I mean, why were you invited to a movie premiere? What’s your specialty?”

“Well, I’m no Dan Howell, but I’m a famous...uh, youtuber. I also used to have BBC show and I’ve hosted festivals here and there,” Phil said blushing. “It’s nothing compared to you.”

“Youtuber? You post videos on youtube?” Dan repeated.

“Yeah, I’ve got nearly fifteen million subscribers,” Phil said proudly, then realised he was standing next to _Dan Howell_. Fifteen million was nothing.

“Oh, that’s big, I’m surprised I haven’t heard of you? What’s your username then?” Dan asked, pulling out his phone.

“AmazingPhil,” Phil informed him, looking at Dan’s iPhone 7.

Dan opened up youtube and searched for ‘AmazingPhil.’ His channel popped up and he hit the subscribe button.

“Subscribed,” Dan smiled, looking back up at Phil. He then realised how close their faces were, he could probably kiss Phil.

Dan needed to stop, he didn’t even know his last name. He couldn’t just ask him out of nowhere though. “And your twitter?” Dan asked, perhaps he’d have his full name there.

“Same thing, AmazingPhil,” he smiled. Dan repeated the same process, opening up twitter and finding Phil’s account, hitting follow. And he was right, he did have his full name displayed. _Phil Lester._ Lester. That’s a nice last name.

“Uhm, would you maybe want to go talk somewhere quieter?” Dan shyly asked, trying to get flushed. Phil grinned and nodded.

“Sure, there’s some booths down that hallway,” Phil said, pointed to a dimly lit, purple, glowing hallway. They entered a room, filled with tables and booths, filled with long purple and blue cylinder lights, the only source of light in the room. It made the room seem very spacey. He felt like the marble lobby was thousands of miles away. The pair swam through the chairs, looking for a suitable booth. Dan brushed his fingers against the booths, the red velvet feeling nice against his hands. Dan suddenly swung himself into a corner booth. The table was set with knives and forks and menus.

“They must be having a function soon,” Dan commented, sliding over, making room for Phil. Once they both seated, Dan put his elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand, not caring he had just knocked over a menu and crumpled a napkin. “So,” Dan started, smirking.

“So,” Phil mirrored, in a lower tone. Dan couldn’t think of anything else cool or smooth to say so he just skipped that part, and leaned over to Phil, kissing him. He pressed his chest against Phil’s as he melted into the kiss. Phil moved his hand to Dan’s waist and gripping onto it, his fingers digging into Dan’s pristine suit jacket. They didn’t pull away, instead kept kissing, eventually deepening the kiss, Dan opening his mouth a little to let Phil’s tongue in. Phil ran his tongue against Dan’s bottom lip, heating the kiss quickly. Dan leaned closer to Phil, pushing him back onto the velvet of the back of the booth. Dan, now having more room, decided to to swing his leg over Phil’s lap, straddling him. There was barely any room, Dan didn’t know how he did it. He was slightly taller than Phil so he craned his neck, placing a hand on Phil’s jaw. They eventually pulled away panting. They both looked at each other’s eyes, seeing lust. Dan quickly reconnected them, making out with Phil. He felt Phil’s hand leave his waist and latch onto his stomach, feeling the soft, flat surface through Dan’s thin white button up. Dan quickly shrugged off his jacket, knocking over the wine glasses set on the table in the process. Phil took this advantage to move his hands under his shirt, feeling Dan’s hot skin. Dan was in flames, he couldn’t believe himself. He’d spoken to this guy for a couple minutes and he was already all over him. Phil moved his kisses to the side of Dan’s mouth slowly trailing down to Dan’s jaw before kissing along it. He moved his mouth to Dan’s earlobe, and gently nibbled on it. Dan sighed in contentment. Phil quickly moved his mouth over to Dan’s neck. Dan gasped and squirmed. Phil smiled before gently biting down on the skin and sucking on it. Knowing better than to leave a hickey, he kissed the front of Dan’s neck, before removing his hands from Dan’s belly to the top of his shirt unbuttoning it, giving his access to Dan’s collarbones. When Phil started to mouth against the bottom of his neck, the hot breath fanning against his skin, Dna ground down on Phil’s lap. Phil smiled, looking back up a very flustered Dan.

“We’ve made such a mess,” he laughed lowly, look at the table behind Dan. Dan giggled, still keeping his hands on Phil’s chest, keeping him pinned to the seat. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Phil asked, cocking one eyebrow.

“Mm, probably,” Dan said, kissing Phil one more time. “I’d rather be here, though.”

“What, in my lap?” Phil almost growled. Dan nodded sheepishly, grounding his hips down again.

“We should go somewhere with more room…” Dan started. “Come home? With me?” Dan asked, hopeful.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“Kinda,” Dan frowned. “But she’s out at some party tonight, she won’t be back for another few hours,” Dan reasoned. “Come home with me,” Dan repeated.

“Ah- okay,” Phil gave in, feeling Dan rock his hips on him once again. “What’s the time?” Dan glanced up at the glowing clock in the corner of the room.

“Seven thirty,” Dan told him. “What, do you have a wife to come home to?” Phil laughed and shook his head.

“No, but my friends have been waiting for me for like twenty minutes.”

“Oh.” Dan slunk off Phil, squeezing out of the booth.

~

“You’re apartment is… well gorgeous is an understatement,” Phil said as they entered the apartment.

“Mm, yeah. This what’s you get after becoming a famous actor and being in a long term relationship with Jennifer Lawrence,” Dan explaining, shrugging his jacket off and dumping it in the pristine hallway. Dan came from behind Phil, running his hands along his shoulders, taking his jacket off and flinging it behind him. He ran his fingers along Phil’s torso.

“So it’s real? You and her?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, I guess. But as great as she is, I swing the other way,” Dan mumbled against Phil’s shoulder.

“Oh. Do you normally sleep with other guys then?”

“Nope,” Dan removing himself from Phil and spinning them around. Dan grabbed both of Phil’s hands and pinned them above him. “You’re the only one,” Dan smirked, his eyes locking with Phil’s, glistening with lust.  Phil smiled, letting Dan play the dominant one for now, in fact, he kinda liked it.

“Good,” Phil breathed. “Kiss me?” he asked. Dan smiled sweetly and leaned in, kissing Phil, gently, with more love that intended. He let go of Phil’s hands and moves his own to gently laying them across Phil’s jaw. The pair stumbled into Dan’s brightly lit lounge room, where a crystal and marble chandelier hung. Phil guided Dan to one of his large white leather couches, pushing him down onto one and straddling his lap. Dan propped himself up on his elbows as Phil leaned down to kiss him again. Dan whimpered when Phil pulled away. Dan moved his arms to Phil’s white buttoned shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. Phil smiled, watching Dan concentrate on him. A few moments later Dan managed to get Phil’s shirt and he spends no time running his soft hands against Phil’s even softer chest and stomach. Phil smiled before leaning down, putting his forearms on either side of Dan’s head. Phil stared at him hungrily. When Dan started to unbutton his own shirt Phil swatted his hand away.

“How much did this cost?” Phil growled, referring to Dan’s shirt.

“Six hundred pounds,” Dan breathed.

“I want to see you cum on it,” Phil growled again. Dan whimpered, liking the idea. Phil shimmed Dans legs, leaving enough room for him to unbutton Dan’s pants. He slid them down his thighs before getting off of Dan and slipping his pants off completely. “These too,” Phil ordered him, taking off Dan’s boxer briefs, letting Dan’s arousal hit the warm air that clouded the room. Dans cock rested on top of his expensive shirt. What a sight it was. Phil smirked to himself.

“Lube?” he asked, settling down on Dan’s thighs again, rubbing the tight rough material of his jeans against Dan’s leaking cock.

“I’ll go get it,” Dan said, going to get up, trapped by Phil’s weight. Phil leaned down and kissed him before getting off of him and letting Dan leave. Phil took the time alone to remove his own pants and underwear. He settled back on the couch, stark naked, waiting for Dan to return. When he did, lube in hand, he gasped and became even more red than before, drinking in the sight of Phil sitting on his couch, his member resting against his slightly toned stomach. Dan grinned and leaped over to Phil, settling in his lap, his thighs cold against Phil’s. Phil took the lube out of Dan’s hands and squeezed a bit onto his fingers and using his other hand to spread Dan’s cheeks apart. Phil brought his hand down to Dan’s ass, lightly tracing his entrance. Dan whimpered and let his head fall into Phil’s shoulders. Phil slowly pressed in one finger down to his knuckle, feeling Dan’s warmth around him. Dan sighed contently, feeling the burn around Phil’s finger.

“Don’t move,” Dan shakily told him, feeling a whole lot more pain than pleasure at the present moment. It didn’t take long for Dan to get used to the stretch and before Phil knew it he was backing down onto Phil’s finger. Phil took that as a sign to add another finger, gently squeezing it in, and curling both of them against his walls. Dan moaned quietly, rolling his head so his mouth was muffled by Phil’s shoulder.

As the time passed Phil eventually entered Dan, and Dan eventually came in hot spurts across his six hundred pound shirt. Phil left Dan panting and squirming as he continued to thrust in and out of him, getting himself to climax inside of Dan. Dan was wrecked by the end of it. Wrecked and sad it was over. Phil watched as Phil hurriedly got dressed and adjusted his hair, trying to seem collected. Dan asked for his number and begged him to see him again. Phil smiled and nodded, kissing Dan one last time.

Before Jen returned Dan showered and was in Pj’s watching television, acting like he hadn’t just got fucked by his teenage crush and inspiration. Jen kissed Dan and they returned to bed, wrapped up in each other’s arms, though Dan really wished it was Phil who was with him.

~

Eight months later Dan finds himself on a leather, beige car seat, a Mercedes Benz car seat. He finds himself staring down at at pieces of paper in a plastic folder. The first one he can see has a tracklist on it. His own tracklist, and behind that tracklist are lyrics. Lyrics that he’d written, lyrics that he’d soon be recording for an EP. Dan breathed. These lyrics were written for Phil, and they’d be sung for Phil. Dan opened the folder and flipped through the pages. They were all love songs, and all the pronouns were ‘he.’

Dan had slept with Phil eleven times now. They’d spent hours together, as Dan had spent hours writing these songs. Phil didn’t know about the EP. Dan thought it might be a nice surprise, or at least some sort of surprise. Jen knew about his songs, but she hadn’t heard or read any of the lyrics. He wouldn’t let her, these were for Phil. Even if in a few months time the whole world would be hearing them.

An hour later Dan is looking at the album cover, picking out similar designs to what he’d told his manager to make for him. On the front of each one was the title: _i’m ___ for you_. The tracklist had similar titles.

  1. _i’m waiting for you  
_
  2. _i’m hoping for you_
  3. _i’m weak for you_
  4. _i’m longing for you_
  5. _i’m all for you_



Dan had them all recorded that day, and it wouldn’t be long until the whole world, including Phil, would hear them.


End file.
